England's Mansion
by TheRoseOfHearts
Summary: Seychelles had a nasty time getting into the 2p world and found herself not remembering anything from before... but where she landed is not the best place to be having a tea party...
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" Seychelles asked herself as she rubbed her head feeling a large bump on her it. Should I peek around the corner or stay put? She asked herself. Her curiosity got the best of herself and she peers around the corner. It seemed to be an empty hall with only large paintings of england's in pink vests and light blue bow ties. On the pictures were dried blood splatters and cupcake frosting. "What kind of mad clown house is this?" She asked in confusion.

"You like my stlye?" England whispered as his face appeared out at random allowing his eyes to swirl pink and blue… "NO! GET AWAY!" Seychelles screamed as she falls back quickly scramble back to her feet and throwing a nearby vase at him bolting down the hall. Her breath was failing her. It was almost like a giant maze, she'd turn ways that seemed to scream freedom at her but it was no use. *CRASH* Her head flicked back just in time to see an insane England with a pirate's sword charging her way.

"I need my ingredients!" England replied screeching to a stop as she dodged out of the way only shaving off a thread of red ribbon from her bow. "My cupcakes can't be made without your sweet, sweet blood." He shot ending it with an insanely wicked laugh. Seychelles eyes widened in fear as she tripped over the double door stopper and crawling she backed up into the kitchen/ dining hall. Her eyes tried to close and pray for her life to not die on this day, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the psychopath in front of her.

*DING* "Oh that's my cupcakes if you'll excuse me." England pointed out as he rushed over to the oven. Seychelles rushed to the double doors shaking the handles so furiously you would think there was an earth quake. "What are you shaking the door handles for just relax and come have a sip of tea, yes?" England asked like a truly insane man. Maybe he's right. Maybe I have just mistaken him, but what if I'm right about, what if he is insane? "Why are you being so nice to me after just trying to kill me?" She asked in fright. "Oh, that was my twin." England replied covering up the truth with poison lies.

She glimpsed at him then the door and hesitantly strolled over to the cherry red, wood table. "I…I must say the décor is nice." Seychelles complemented glancing around the room. The room was like a castle dining hall and kitchen combine. There were three huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the light pink and light blue checkered ceiling. The walls were purely mustard yellow with rose red stripes. The floor was pure black and when you walked on it felt like you were on midair. The stove and cooking equipment were shining like stars from the night sky. "Thank you, please sit." England said proceeding to pull out a diamond and gold chair for her. Wow, it's very colorful in here. She added on to her list of complements. "So what is your name sweet cake?" England asked tilting his ever so slightly.

Should I tell him my name? shouldn't he know who I am? "Well you already should know me." Seychelles replied in curiosity. "Well maybe if you say your name it should ring a bell." England sneered back finishing with a sweet, insane smile. "Seychelles." She said shakily. "Why so tense? Here let me give you a massage while you relax and drink your tea." England Advised rising from chair placing his hands on my shoulders and started to soothingly massaging her shoulders. "so are you sleepy?" England asked with the crazy ways he did as her eyes closed in a deep mysterious sleep.


	2. The End

"Where am I?" Seychelles asked herself as she looked around the darkness surrounding her. The sound of walking shoes sounded throughout the empty basement. Then a light flipped on and exposed England pulling out a nearby chainsaw. The light revealed blood stained walls and skeletons all around. "What are you doing?" She asked in fear. "Oh nothing important." England replied evilly laughing till his eyes were swirling pink and blue. "Let me go! YOU LIED!" Seychelles screeched. "What did I ever say about keeping promises you made your choice yourself." England snarled with a smirk. "HELP!" Seychelles screamed in panic. England flipped the radio on and it started playing "pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows".

England slowly marched forward starting the chainsaw as he held it high releasing a spine tingling laugh. Seychelles looked up at England in pure horror and screeched for help one more time but it was no use. "NIGHT NIGHT CUPCAKE!" England screeched in craziness. Seychelles head flew from her body hitting the blood stained walls of England's basement. England strolled over holding a large container under Seychelles head filling it with her blood. "Hmm… sweet." England said to himself as he tasted her blood. "Now to make the cupcakes." England nodded. He walked over to Seychelles body with head in hand and set down the jar of her blood taking a knife, needle, and thread in his hands. "time to stich you up." He replied to her lifeless head. He started by taking out her organs so she didn't rot, then stitched her head back on her body. "There you look even better than before!" England exclaimed.

He carried her body up the stairs with the giant jar of blood, back to the dining table setting her in a chair sitting her up straight and putting a horribly drawn smile on her face. "You look beautiful darling…let me start the cupcakes!" England rushed over to the oven making the cupcakes as fast as the blink of an eye. Well it seems the cupcake recipe is calling for two eyeballs…" Iggy replied to himself slowly turning toward Seychelles body. England sauntered over to her body taking a spoon and gouging out her eyes leaving the holes empty and blood filled. He skipped back over to his cupcakes finishing them off with some eye jam. He set a cupcake down for Seychelles and one for himself. "Cheers."


End file.
